Electronic paper display is a flat panel display technology having the display performance similar to that of paper. An electronic paper display panel has a huge application space in the fields of e-reader (e-book), electronic price card, industrial instrumentation, dynamic display billboard, and media products, etc.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional electronic paper display panel. Referring to FIG. 1, the electronic paper display panel 100 includes a plurality of data signal lines 200. Because the electronic paper display panel is long, to charge the plurality of data signal lines during the display process, four or more driving chips and four or more flexible circuit boards are needed to provide driving signals for the data signal lines. The number of the needed driving chips is relatively large. For example, the electronic paper display product having a length of more than 1.5 meters, such as a sign and a billboard, often needs 10 driving chips and, thus, the cost is high. The disclosed device structures and methods are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.